Array antennas are used extensively in remote applications wherein a narrow beam is needed to scan a particular area of interest. The development of an Active Electronically Steered Array (“AESA”) requires unique subsystem development to be suitable for satellite communications. An AESA is generally developed for the purpose of satellite communications by placing a large number of ASICs (applications specific integrated circuits) that provide electronic beamforming on a printed circuit board (PCB) to form an antenna aperture.
Such a PCB includes several subsystems that must be developed to support a cell form factor that contains the above-mentioned ASIC in combination with printed antennas, RF feed networks to support RF power divider/combiner functions, DC power and a data bus to program and control the individual ICs.
There exists a need for an IC based AESA for satellite communications wherein phase shifting is conducted in the IC for selectively introducing a time delay for the purposes of phase adjustment for scanning angle and phase adjustment for creating lefthanded, righthanded circular polarization as well as linear polarization. The AESA may be used on combination with a mechanical positioner system in a similar manner that a parabolic reflector is positioned. Moreover, multiple AESAs may be used at different locations, such as on the sides of a vehicle, or in a form factor such as a circle whereby the RF input/outputs of the feed network can be combined to take advantage of the increased size of the overall form factor, or to improve scanning visibility of the AESA.